Gaming devices provide enjoyment, entertainment and excitement to players, in part, because they may ultimately lead to monetary awards for the players. Gaming devices also provide enjoyment, entertainment and excitement to the players because they are fun to play. Bonus games, in particular, provide gaming device manufacturers with the opportunity to add enjoyment and excitement to that which is already expected from a base game of the gaming device. Bonus games generally provide extra awards to the players and enable the players to play a game that is different than the base game.
Gaming devices are typically games of luck or probability, not skill. Primary games are set up to pay back, on average, a certain percentage of the amount of money wagered by the players. The pay back or payout percentage in most primary games is set high enough that any player who plays a few hands or spins of the reels wins at least one game. That is, in most primary games in gaming devices it is not too difficult to experience some level of success.
Bonus games are typically set up for the player to succeed. The player usually wins an award in a bonus game. In bonus game play, the goal is often to maximize the possible award. Winning, at least on some level, is therefore a standard component in almost all gaming devices. Moreover, the actual payout percentage of any gaming device is ultimately determined by the gaming establishment within the parameters of the rules of the relevant gaming jurisdiction, not the game designer.
A continuing need therefore exists to provide gaming devices that issue awards in an exciting and enjoyable manner. In this respect, it is desirable to enable the player to have an impact on, or a hand in, determining their award. It is also desirable to enable a player to optimize an award. It is further desirable to increase the level of player interaction. Each of these features is desirable in primary and secondary games.